Serendipity Drops
Confirmed Very nicely writen Article about Serendipity Drops http://massively.joystiq.com/2011/02/04/wasteland-diaries-serendipity-tour/ Sector 1 Drops *'Night Wolf Slaughterdog (level 11)' **Reyes Mine #4 (inside the mine itself, mine entrance: 4597739 4013058) **Can spawn ANYWHERE inside the mine. **"Crimson Mask", level 13 mouth armor - Armor Use 23 *'White Crow Overseer' **Kingman Prison - non instance inside the prison, or in the courtyard. He spawns with one of the groups of four gully dogs in the courtyard - straight ahead or to the left after entering the courtyard. **"The Solution", level 30 medium ammo pistol. *'Salvager Junkgineer' **Odenville Junk Fort **"Shoulder Strap Belt Level 10 Belt. *'Judge Wordbearer' **Pinkston, WP 4350227, 4096829 **"Shinsplinter", level 45 2-hand melee weapon *'Throwback Wretch' **Needleeye, inside the research center (where Deathspore hangs out) **"Sawblade Shoulders",level 30 shoulder armor *'Blade Dancer Edgemaster' **Boneclaw Blade Dancer Camp **"Bandit Ski Mask", Level 15 head / mouth armor *'Weeping Rotter' **Rest Stop - center of town **Greaser Jacket *'Berserker Mutant' **Inside New Toro Bunker **Daredevil Helmet *'Hulking Rotter' **Northern S1 Just south of Oasis 4563459,4583519 **"Suzette", 51 Rifle Shotgun (12Ga. 94 Ballistic 22.1 DPS) Sector 2 Drops *'Devils Own Fallen Angel' **North of Barret Manor (WP between Camps where spawn has been found 4308029,5354090) **Also East of Barret Manor, sent to this Devils Own camp by Ezra Barrett during the "Blood Legacies" quest. (WP 4381971, 5346717) **Gripster, AU 69 Glove +1 Dex *'CoG Physicist' **East of Blaine (approx 5005563 5764036) **Violet Violence, Submachine Gun, Pistol 81 *'Devils Own Bloodbather' **Devils Own Camp outside Sunshine Corners (Warehouse area) **Fierce Faceplate, 54 AU + 2 Stamina *'Shiva's Favored Filthmongler' **Redfield 3973800,4896670 **Salvaged Dirty Magazine (+8 Gamma Regen Storage Slot) Sector 3 Drops *'Mercenary Colonel' **Docuer's Court, the Uniformed Mercenary Camp right across from the gas station. **"Intimidating Cigar", Character level 23, mouth armor, +5 social, +2 mind *'CoG Calculatrix' **Location: East of Chemtown, Inside the Chemical Plant (on Stairs) Left entrance (stairs up)Waypoint: 6648489,5826705 **Pinky, Medium Pistol, Pistol 111, +2 Pistol *'Changed Berserker' **Southeastern side of Toxic Pool (East of Chemtown) Waypoint: 6624704,5797555 (WP edited by Rudeboy) **Survival Canteen, +9 Stamina Regen Trinket *'Blight wolf Ripper' **NE of Broken Pass **"Wolfskin Cowl", Armor Use 114 Slash/Bal 177, Pierve/crush 171, 98 cold/fire, sonic/psionic 64, 50 all others, + 3 Gamma Regen *'Earthbound Sniper' **Blackridge 6092850 , 4832506 **Quinn's Gamble, 150 Rifle *'Survivalist Collector King' **Trader's Flat , North Exit, Spawn is nearby the Fast Travel Life Net pod/Gas Station **"Welding Mask", level 42 head armor, AU120, -2 Coord +8 Health +3 Body Deadfall Drops *'Blight Wolf Omega' **Deadfall, either near Tabara or near the Tech/Vista camps (one spawn spot here: 5615460,5439629) **"Blight Wolf Tail", +42 health, +5 gamma regen storage slot *'CoG Mathemetician' **Global Farm (where the null terminator is for the Deadfall fast travel quest) **He spawns outside among the other CoGs **"H4X", 2 handed melee weapon, Melee 138, 118 slashing, +5 Melee, +2 Melee Defense *'Hulk Rampager' **Need Location in Deadfall **Aged Hunting Magazine *'Clone Cannibal' **Radburg, Inside the Old Lifenet facility where the mission from Elena goes. Entry to the facility: 5441097 5363814 **He spawns inside on the third level town. **"Brain Surgeon", 141 rifle shotgun, heavy, 145 Ballistic, +2 Rifle, 58.0 DPS, 5 round ammo Category:Game World